Jaime Lennister
, Casterlystein}} Ser Jaime Lennister (engl.: Jaime Lannister), auch bekannt als der Königsmörder (engl.: Kingslayer), ist der ältere Sohn von Tywin Lennister von Casterlystein und Zwillingsbruder von Cersei Lennister, mit der er ein lange Zeit geheimes inzestuöses Verhältnis hat. Dies schon seit Ihrer Kindheit bzw. Jugend, aus der drei Kinder entsprangen. Diese wurden dem Gemahl von Cersei, König Robert Baratheon, zugerechnet: Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. Er war der jüngste je eingesetzte Königsgardist mit 15 Jahren. Er erhielt den spöttischen Beinamen Königsmörder, als er gegen Ende von Roberts Rebellion seinen König Aerys II. Targaryen mit seinem goldenen Schwert ermordete. Ab Sturm der Schwerter wird er zum POV-Charakter in den Büchern. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Jaime Lennister Jaime ist ein geborener Krieger, denn die meisten seiner Fähigkeiten liegen in der Kriegskunst. Er zeigt wenig Interesse für Politik und Hofintrigen. Wie er selbst sagt, fühlt er sich nur lebendig, wenn er um Leben und Tod kämpft oder wenn er mit einer Frau schläft. Ser Brynden Tully schätzt ihn so ein, dass er rastlos und leicht zu erzürnen sei. Er zeigt nie auch nur ein wenig Geduld und sucht stets die direkte Konfrontation. Allerdings findet man bei ihm auch oft eine Gefühlslosigkeit, die an Arroganz grenzt. Sein Vater hat ihm ständig eingebläut, dass Tränen ein Zeichen von Schwäche seien. Jaime schätzt, dass es nur wenige Ritter zu seinen Lebzeiten gegeben hat, die stärker waren als er selbst: Robert Baratheon, Gerold Hohenturm, Arthur Dayn, und unter den Lebenden der Großjon, Layl Rallenhall, Sandor Clegane und Gregor Clegane. Trotzdem denkt er, dass er mit seiner Schnelligkeit jeden von ihnen besiegen könnte. Nachdem er seine Schwerthand verliert, fällt er in eine tiefe Sinnkrise, da er sich nicht mehr wie ein richtiger Mann fühlt, aber er fasst schließlich Mut weiterzuleben, um sich zu rächen. Er entwickelt zunehmend Empathie für die Menschen in seinem Umfeld wie Brienne von Tarth oder seinen Bruder Tyrion Lennister. Seine Kampffähigkeit hat er durch den Verlust seiner Schwerthand völlig eingebüßt. All seine Instinkte sind fort, und er kann ein Langschwert mit der linken Hand nicht einmal richtig festhalten. Während seiner Reise mit Jaime durch die Flusslande hilft Ser Ilyn Payn diesem, mit seiner linken Hand kämpfen zu lernen. Im Laufe der Zeit erweitern sie ihr Ritual, indem sie nach dem Training noch Wein zusammen trinken, und Jaime findet in Ser Ilyn den perfekten Saufkumpanen, denn er redet nicht, trinkt viel und hört einfach nur zu. Dabei erzählt er Ser Ilyn sogar von seiner Liebe zu Cersei. Seine Tante Genna Lennister findet, Jaime habe zwar den Charme von Tygett Lennister, den Mut von Gerion Lennister und das Pflichtbewusstsein von Kevan Lennister, doch Tyrion sei derjenige von ihnen beiden, der seinem Vater Tywin ähnlich sei. Als sie das einst Tywin sagte, habe er ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. thumb|250px|Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister in der HBO-Serie Jaime hat das typische Äußere eines Lennisters, er hat Haar so blond wie Blattgold und grüne Augen, dazu ein Lächeln, scharf wie ein Messer. Seine Paradeuniform ist zunächst eine goldene Rüstung, darüber der weiße Umhang der Königsgarde. Dazu trägt er ein goldenes Schwert und einen Helm in Löwenform. Mit seiner Zwillingsschwester Cersei führt er eine inzestuöse Liebesbeziehung , seit sie Kinder waren. Sie rechtfertigen dies damit, dass sie sich als eine Seele in zwei Körpern fühlen und dass die Targaryen schon seit Jahrhunderten Geschwister vermählten, um das Blut reinzuhalten. Cersei hatte schon immer darauf gewartet, dass Jaime zu ihr gekommen ist, aber dann hatte sie sich ihm stets geöffnet. Nach Jaimes Rückkehr und Joffreys Tod verändert sich ihr Verhältnis grundlegend: Jaime wandelt sich nach dem Verlust seiner Hand und den Erlebnissen mit Brienne von Tarth während seiner Rückreise nach Königsmund zu einem einfühlsameren und ehrenvolleren Mann, während sich Cersei immer weiter in eine machthungrige und skrupellose Regentin verwandelt. Ein Knackpunkt ist der Umgang mit Tyrion: während Jaime in ihm nach Joffreys Tod immer noch seinen Bruder sieht und nicht glaubt, dass er verantwortlich für dessen Tod ist, steht für Cersei sofort fest, dass Tyrion Joffrey ermordet hat. Auch Tyrions Hinweis, dass Cersei in Jaimes Abwesenheit mit Lancel Lennister und Osmund Schwarzkessel geschlafen habe, trifft Jaime mehr als die ständigen boshaften Beleidigungen Cerseis wegen seiner verkrüppelten Hand. Zu seinem Bruder Tyrion verhält er sich stets loyal und respektvoll, was dieser Jaime hoch anrechnet. Er schenkte Tyrion zu seinem 23. Geburtstag ein Pferd. Tyrion hält ihn aber auch für unbesonnen, stur und leicht aufzubringen. Er löst seine Probleme lieber mit dem Schwert. Jaime legt großen Wert auf die Familienehre. Das zeigt er z.B. bei der Strafaktion gegen Eddard Stark und die Stark-Männer in Königsmund. Biographie Kindheit Jaime ist der älteste Sohn von Lady Joanna und Lord Tywin Lennister. Dieser ist das Oberhaupt von Haus Lennister und der reichste Mann der Sieben Königslande. Jaime und seine wenige Augenblicke ältere Zwillingsschwester Cersei waren in ihrer Kindheit schon unzertrennlich. Sie gingen dabei sogar soweit schon früh sexuell zu experimentieren. Dabei wurden sie einmal von einer Zofe ihrer Mutter erwischt, die ihre Mutter informierte. Jaimes Schlafgemach wurde daraufhin auf die andere Seite der Burg verlegt, und beiden wurde befohlen, so etwas nie wieder zu tun, sonst würde man es ihrem Vater sagen. Kurz danach starb ihre Mutter bei Tyrions Geburt. Als sie noch klein waren, wurden Jaime und Cersei ständig verwechselt. Manchmal machten sie sich einen Scherz daraus, tauschten die Kleider und verbrachten den ganzen Tag als der jeweils andere. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als Jaime sein erstes Schwert bekam und in der Waffenkunst trainiert wurde, während Cersei lernte zu lächeln und zu singen und zu gefallen. Im Alter von acht oder neun Jahren starb seine Mutter bei der Geburt von Tyrion Lennister. Obwohl sein Vater und seine Schwester Tyrion die Schuld für ihren Tod geben, behandelt Jaime seinen Bruder stets respektvoll. Als Jaime acht Jahre alt war, besuchte die Prinzessin von Dorne mit ihrem Gemahl Lewyn Martell und ihren Kindern Oberyn und Elia Casterlystein. Bereits in Altsass hatte der 14- oder 15-jähige Oberyn von der Geburt des entstellten Sohns von Lord Tywin Lennister gehört, und die Leute munkelten, dass das ein schlechtes Omen für das Reich sei. Als sie Casterlystein erreichten, bekamen sie Tyrion dann nicht zu Gesicht, weil er in seinem Kinderzimmer gehalten wurde. Allerdings führte Cersei Oberyn und Elia am Tag vor ihrer Abreise in Tyrions Kinderzimmer und nahm Tyrion die Windeln ab, damit sie ihn von oben bis unten betrachten konnten. Oberyn sagte, Tyrion sei zwar ein hässliches Baby gewesen, Elia aber sei trotzdem hingerissen gewesen, wie es alle jungen Mädchen beim Anblick von Babys sind, und alles in allem sei Tyrion keine Absonderlichkeit gewesen. Cersei jedoch behauptete, Tyrion habe ihre Mutter umgebracht und dann hat sie Tyrions kleinen Penis verdreht, bis Jaime ihr gesagt habe, sie solle aufhören. Dann habe sie gesagt, dass Tyrion ohnehin bald sterben würde. Die Prinzessin von Dorne und Joanna Lennister hatten einmal den Plan gehabt, Oberyn mit Cersei und Elia mit Jaime zu vermählen, was der eigentlich Grund für ihren Besuch auf Casterlystein gewesen war, doch Lord Tywin wollte nach Joannas Tod nichts mehr von dieser Vereinbarung wissen, da er sich noch in tiefer Trauer befand. Als Jaime und Cersei zwölf Jahre alt waren, wurde Lord Tywin die neue Hand des Königs. Er nahm Cersei mit nach Königsmund. In den folgenden Jahren lehnte Lord Tywin jedes Angebot, Cersei zu vermählen, ab, in der Hoffnung, sie eines Tages in das Haus Targaryen einheiraten zu können. In dieser Zeit vermisste sie Jaime sehr und wurde eifersüchtig, als Lord Tywin in Erwägung zog, ihn mit Lysa Tully zu vermählen. Mit 13 Jahren gewann er einen Buhurt auf einem Turnier. Als Tyrion 13 Jahre alt war retteten Jaime und er ein gewöhnliches 14-jähriges Bauernmädchen namens Tysha auf dem Weg von Lennishort nach Casterlystein vor Räubern. Während Jaime die Verfolgung der Männer aufnahm, kümmerte sich Tyrion um das Mädchen. Sie war die Tochter eines Kleinbauern und eine Waise. Er spendierte ihr ein Essen in einem Gasthaus, sie verbrachten die Nacht miteinander und Tyrion verliebte sich in sie. Er bestach einen betrunkenen Septon und dieser vermählte Sie adhoc. Nachdem sein Vater Tywin Lennister hinter die Heirat kam, verpasste er Tyrion eine Lektion: zunächst brachte er Jaime dazu, Tyrion anzulügen, dass er Tysha bezahlt und die ganze Szene geplant hätte (was Tyrion tatsächlich sehr lange glaubt ), dann ließ er Tysha holen und von seiner Garde vergewaltigen, wobei sie für jeden Mann einen Silberhirschen bekam. Am Ende konnte sie die Münzen nicht in ihren Händen festhalten, so viele waren es. Zum Abschluss musste Tyrion mit ihr schlafen, und er musste sie mit einem Golddrachen bezahlen, weil er schließlich ein Lennister ist und daher als etwas besseres gilt. Jaime erzählte Tyrion nie die Wahrheit, bis er ihn schließlich nach seinem Todesurteil aus der Schwarzen Zelle befreit. Jaime diente Ser Somner Rallenhall vier Jahre lang als Knappe. Als er ungefähr 14 Jahre alt war, schickte Somner ihn einmal mit einem wichtigen Brief nach Schnellwasser, wo Jaime 14 Tage lang auf Lord Hoster Tullys Reaktion warten musste. Während dieser Zeit setzte Hoster die gleichaltrige Lysa Tully bei jedem Essen neben Jaime. Jaime bewunderte allerdings eher Ser Brynden Tully, der sich Jahre zuvorim Krieg der Neunheller-Könige einen Namen gemacht hatte und wollte all seine Geschichten hören. Jaime kämpfte später mit Somner Rallenhall in der Strafexpedition gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald und rettete ihm sogar das Leben, als der Beleibte Ben Lord Somner gerade den Schädel einschlagen wollte. Dann konnte er sich eine Zeitlang gegen den Lächelnden Ritter behaupten, bevor Ser Arthur Dayn diesen schließlich tötete. Später sah er diesen Zweikampf als einen der beeindruckendsten Momente in seinem Leben an, da der Raubritter mit solch großem Wahnsinn kämpfte. Jaime Lennister wurde im Anschluss an die Kampagne wegen seiner Tapferkeit von Ser Arthur Dayn zum Ritter geschlagen. Als Jaime auf Rallenhall ankam, war Merrett Frey der "Tyrann der Burg" unter den Jungen gewesen: groß und stark, aber sehr langsam. Als er versucht hatte, Jaime ebenfalls einzuschüchtern, verpasste Jaime ihm eine Lektion. Merrett erlitt später bei einem Kampf mit der Bruderschaft einen Schlag auf den Kopf und leidet seitdem an chronischen Kopfschmerzen, weswegen er kein Ritter werden konnte. Rittertum Auf dem Heimweg besuchte er Königsmund, hauptsächlich, um Cersei zu sehen. Cersei verführte ihn während diesem Besuch als Dienstmädchen verkleidet in einem Gasthaus in der Aalgasse und überredete ihn, der Königsgarde beizutreten, damit er nicht, wie von ihrem Vater geplant, Lysa Tully heiraten müsse und stattdessen bei ihr in Königsmund leben könne. Sie sah voraus, dass ihr Vater diese Idee nicht gutheißen würde, dass er es aber auch nicht wagen würde, einem Befehl König Aerys' zu widersprechen. Cersei arrangierte die Vereinbarung in den nächsten Monaten. Ihr Plan scheiterte, obwohl sie es schaffte, einen Platz in der Königsgarde für Jaime freizuschaffen: ohne dass sie es wusste, hatten die Spannungen zwischen dem König und ihrem Vater zugenommen, und dieser sah in der Berufung Jaimes einen Versuch des Königs, ihm seinen Erben fortzunehmen. Im Zorn nutzte er einen Vorwand, um das Amt der Rechten Hand niederzulegen und mit Cersei nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren. So wurden die Zwillinge erneut getrennt , denn Jaime wurde kurz später tatsächlich in die Königsgarde aufgenommen. Königsgarde Er wurde beim Turnier von Harrenhal im Jahre vor dem Zelt König Aerys II. Targaryens und vor unzähligen Zuschauern im Alter von 15 Jahren in die Königsgarde aufgenommen. Nachdem er seinen Eid abgelegt hatte, half ihm Ser Oswell Whent wieder auf die Beine und Lord Kommandant Gerold Hohenturm höchstpersönlich legte ihm den weißen Umhang um. Jaime ist sich sicher, dass er im Tjost sehr erfolgreich gewesen wäre, aber Aerys hat ihn nicht an dem Turnier teilnehmen lassen und ihn noch vorher wieder nach Königsmund geschickt. Dort sollte er Königin Rhaella Targaryen und den jungen Viserys beschützen, und selbst das Angebot von Ser Gerold, diese Aufgabe für Jaime zu übernehmen, lehnte Aerys ab. Er wurde Zeuge, wie Aerys Lord Rickard Stark bei lebendigem Leib in dessen Rüstung röstete. Hohenturm erinnerte ihn daran, dass es ihm nicht zustehe, ein Urteil über Aerys' Handeln zu fällen, sondern dass er ihn nur zu beschützen habe. Königsmörder Während Roberts Rebellion behielt Aerys Jaime ständig in seiner Nähe, wo Varys ihn beobachten konnte, denn der König traute den Lennisters nicht mehr. So verweigerte Rhaegar Targaryen Jaimes Bitte vor der Schlacht am Trident, jemand anderes zum Schutz des Königs in Königsmund zurückzulassen, mit der Begründung, dass Aerys Lord Tywin mehr fürchte als Robert, und daher wolle der König Jaime an seiner Seite wissen. Als Jaime wütend wurde, beruhigte Rhaegar ihn mit dem Versprechen, nach der Schlacht einen Rat einzuberufen, der alles ändern sollte. Die anderen Mitglieder der Königsgarde waren mit Aufgaben im Reich beschäftigt. Nach der Schlacht der Glocken schickte Aerys Lord Tywin eine Botschaft, in der er um Hilfe bat, aber Tywin antwortete nicht. Nach der Schlacht am Trident zog der bis dahin neutral gebliebene Lord Tywin Lennister in den Krieg. Seine Hauptsorge war, dass Aerys' in Anbetracht seines sicheren Untergangs Jaime etwas antun könnte oder dass Jaime selbst im Eifer des Gefechts etwas Unkluges tun könnte. Die Lennister-Truppen marschierten vor den Toren von Königsmund auf und baten um Einlass. Obwohl Varys den König davor warnte, dass Tywin ein falsches Spiel treibe, öffnete Aerys auf Großmaester Pycelles Rat hin die Tore. Sofort begannen die Lennister-Truppen in Roberts Namen mit der Plünderung von Königsmund. thumb|300px|Jaime hat den irren König getötet (von Michael Komarck ©Green Ronin) Jaime oblag die Verteidigung des Roten Bergfrieds. Jaime wusste, dass ihre Situation hoffnungslos war, also ließ er beim König anfragen, ob er mit ihnen in Verhandlungen treten könne. Aerys antwortete per Bote, dass Jaime ihm stattdessen als Zeichen seiner Treue den Kopf seines Vaters bringen solle. Der Bote erklärte außerdem, dass Lord Rossart beim König sei, womit klar war, dass Aerys den Befehl geben wollte, die Stadt anzuzünden. Jaime ging zum Thronsaal und traf auf dem Weg dorthin auf Lord Rossart, der wie ein gewöhnlicher Soldat gekleidet auf dem Weg zu einem Ausfalltor war. Jaime stellte Rossart und streckte ihn mit seinem Schwert nieder. Als er in den Thronsaal eintrat und Aerys dort antraf, fragte dieser ihn, ob das Blut an seinem Schwert von seinem Vater sei oder ob er den Befehl noch ausführen würde. Als Jaime erwiderte, es sei das Blut Rossarts, geriet Aerys in Panik und konnte seinen Schließmuskel nicht mehr kontrollieren. Er versuchte, auf den Thron zu fliehen, aber Jaime bekam ihn zu packen und zerrte ihn von den Treppen. Der König quieckte wie ein Schwein, als Jaime ihm mit einem einzigen Hieb die Kehle durchschnitt. Lord Tywin Lennisters Männer, angeführt von Ser Elys Westerling und Lord Roland Rallenhall, stürmten in den Thronsaal, gerade als Jaime den König ermordet hatte und verhinderten so, dass sich Jaime der Verantwortung für seine Tat entziehen konnte. Jaime befahl ihnen, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Kämpfe eingestellt würden und dass jeder, der sich ergibt, verschont werden sollte. Lord Rallenhall fragte, ob jemand Neues zum König ausgerufen werden sollte, sprach dabei aber nicht aus, ob es Tywin, Robert oder etwa ein Überlebender aus dem Haus Targaryen sein solle. Jaime erklärte ihm, dass es ihm egal sei, wenngleich er die Möglichkeit reizvoll fand, Viserys oder den jungen Aegon Targaryen zum König zu machen, um Eddard und Robert schäumen zu sehen. Dann setzte er sich selbst auf den Eisernen Thron, um abzuwarten, wer nun erschien, um den Thron zu beanspruchen. Als kurz darauf Lord Eddard Stark den Thronsaal betrat, fand dieser Jaime immer noch auf dem Thron sitzend vor. Auf die Frage hin, was er auf dem Thron mache, sagte Jaime, er habe ihn nur warmgehalten für ihren gemeinsamen Freund Robert. In den folgenden Tagen suchte Jaime heimlich nach den beiden verbliebenen Pyromantikern, die von Aerys Plan gewusst hatten und ließ sie umbringen. Obwohl Eddard darauf bestand, dass Jaime seinen weißen Umhang aufgeben müsse, um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, befolgte Robert Jon Arryns Rat und begnadigte Jaime. Er und Ser Barristan Selmy konnten weiter der Königsgarde dienen. Robert gab Jaime den Namen "Königsmörder". Obwohl Jaime im ganzen Reich für seinen Verrat beschimpft wird, hält er selbst sein Handeln für ehrenwert, weil seine wahren Gründe für die meisten, nämlich die Stadt zu retten, unbekannt sind. Unter König Robert Jaime war Teil der Ehrenwache, die Cersei zu ihrer Hochzeit von Casterlystein nach Königsmund eskortierte. Er gewann auch das Turnier zu Ehren der königlichen Hochzeit. Roberts Mutter Cassana Estermont war bei seiner Hochzeit mit Cersei bereits tot, doch ihre beiden Brüder nahmen als Gäste an der Hochzeit teil und blieben ein halbes Jahr bei Hof. Aus Höflichkeit bestand Robert im Jahr oder auf einen zweiwöchigen Gegenbesuch auf Grünstein, bei dem er sich ständig mit seinen Onkeln betrank und viel auf die Jagd ging, während Cersei sich fürchterlich langweilte. Auch Jaime war mitgereist. Robert hatte bei dem Besuch eine Affäre mit einer kleinen melonenbrüstigen Base gehabt, deren Gemahl und Vater bei der Belagerung von Sturmkap umgekommen waren. Jaime hatte Cersei daraufhin angeboten, Robert für sie zu töten, doch sie wollte ihm lieber Hörner aufsetzen, indem sie mit Jaime schlief und sich später vorstellte, dass sie Joffrey auf Grünstein gezeugt hätten. Beim Turnier von Lennishort, das König Robert Baratheon als Feier seines Sieges in der Graufreud-Rebellion abhalten ließ, verlor Jaime im Tjost gegen Lord Jorah Mormont, der auf dem Turnier um die Gunst seiner zukünftigen Gemahlin Lynesse Hohenturm kämpfte, was ihn schier unbesiegbar machte. Die beiden trafen erst im Finale aufeinander, wo sie insgesamt neun Lanzen brachen, ehe König Robert Jorah zum Sieger erklärte. Er wohnte jeder der drei Geburten von Cerseis Kindern bei, obwohl er das dem Recht nach nicht durfte. Robert zog es jedesmal vor, stattdessen auf die Jagd zu gehen. In den Anfangsjahren ihrer Ehe bat Robert Cersei oft, ihn auf der Jagd zu begleiten, aber Cersei sagt stets ab, um Zeit mit Jaime verbringen zu können. Die Gefahr, die hinter diesen Treffen stand, machte sie für die beiden nur noch reizvoller. Beim Turnier zu Ehren des Namenstags von Prinz Joffrey wird Jaime von Loras Tyrell aus dem Sattel gehoben. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Jaime ist Teil des Hofstaates, der König Robert Baratheon nach Jon Arryns Tod nach Winterfell begleitet. Als König Robert als Erstes Lyanna Starks Grab in der Krypta von Winterfell besuchen will und Cerseis Einwände ignoriert, nimmt Jaime seine Schwester tröstend in den Arm. Robert bittet Eddard, die neue Hand des Königs zu werden. Jaime wurde von König Robert außerdem schon zum neuen Wächter des Ostens ernannt, eine Entscheidung, die Eddard nicht gefällt, da er seit Roberts Rebellion den Lennisters gegenüber sehr misstrauisch ist. An dem Tag vor der Abreise nach Königsmund wird Jaime mit seiner Schwester Königin Cersei von Bran Stark zufällig dabei beobachtet, wie sie Sex in der Turmruine haben, und Jaime stößt Bran aus dem Turmfenster in der Absicht, ihn zu töten, um das Geheimnis ihrer Liebesbeziehung weiter zu bewahren. Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund streiten sich Robert und Eddard über die Loyalität der Lennisters, insbesondere wegen der Ereignisse bei der Plünderung von Königsmund, aber der König sieht keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Auch ist Eddard gegen Roberts Absicht, Jaime zum neuen Wächter des Ostens zu ernennen. Auf der Rückreise nach Königsmund kommt es auf Darry zu einem Zwischenfall, als Arya Starks Schattenwolf Joffrey angreift und das Mädchen davonläuft. Später erinnert sich Jaime daran, wie Cersei die halbe Nacht lang in Lord Raymun Darrys Gemach mit Robert geschimpft hatte, während er sich betrank und schließlich bewusstlos auf dem Boden einschlief. Cersei ließ Jaime kommen und sie schliefen miteinander im Bett des Lords, wobei sie rief, dass sie "es aber wolle", womit sie meinte, dass sie Arya eine Hand abschlagen lassen wollte, eine gängige Strafe für jemanden, der seine Hand gegen den König erhob. Jaime hätte Robert damals auf der Stelle erschlagen, wenn er aufgewacht wäre. Auf dem Turnier der Hand besiegt er in den ersten beiden Runden mühelos Ser Andar Rois und Lord Bryk Caron, dann mit deutlich mehr Mühe Ser Barristan Selmy in der dritten Runde. Beim Festmal am ersten Tag des Turniers ist König Robert so betrunken, dass er Cersei vor der ganzen Festgesellschaft anschreit. Als Jaime ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter legt, wird er von Robert weggestoßen, sodass er stolpert und fällt. Robert prahlt, dass er mit seinem Kriegshammer immer noch jeden im Reich besiegen könnte. Am zweiten Tag wird er nach zwei Runden von Sandor Clegane besiegt, nachdem er ihn im ersten Durchgang fast aus dem Sattel gehoben hatte. Nach seinem Sturz ist sein Helm so verdreht und zerbeult, dass er blind zu einem Schmied gebracht werden muss, während die Meute grölt und lacht. Wenig später stellt er mit 20 seiner Männer Eddard Stark und drei seiner Wachmänner in den Straßen von Königsmund, nachdem dieser Untersuchungen in Chatayas Bordell unternommen hat. Er sagt, dass er die Entführung seines Bruders rächen will und bringt die drei Wachen Eddards um, darunter Jory Cassel. Eddard bricht sich ein Bein und wird bewusslos. Als Eddard nach einer Woche Bewusstlosigkeit wieder erwacht, ist Jaime nach Casterlystein geflohen, um sich seinem Vater anzuschließen. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell In Casterlystein stellt er zusammen mit seinem Vater sofort ein Heer zusammen, woraufhin Schnellwasser den Pass am Goldzahn schließen lässt. In der Zwischenzeit stirbt König Robert und Cersei lässt Eddard mit Hilfe der Goldröcke gefangen nehmen. Jaime greift mit etwa 15.000 Soldaten die Stellungen der Tullys am Goldzahn (Schlacht am Goldzahn) an und kann die Verteidiger schnell in die Flucht schlagen. Anschließend nimmt er deren Verfolgung auf und zieht mit seinem Heer weiter Richtung Schnellwasser. Dort kann er einen zweiten Sieg in der Schlacht unter den Mauern von Schnellwasser erringen und Ser Edmure Tully und weitere Ritter der Flusslande gefangen nehmen. Anschließend belagert er Schnellwasser, wohin Lord Tytos Schwarzhain die Überlebenden der Flusslande geführt hat. In seiner Abwesenheit wird er auf Joffreys erster Hofversammlung vom Kleinen Rat zum Nachfolger von Ser Barristan Selmy gemacht, was diesen sehr aufregt. Nachdem Robb die Armee bei den Zwillingen getrennt hat , marschiert der Großteil der Truppen unter dem Kommando von Lord Roose Bolton Lord Tywin Lennister auf dem Königsweg entgegen. In der Schlacht am Grünen Arm trägt Jaimes Vater zwar einen ungefährdeten Sieg davon, muss aber nach der Schlacht erfahren, dass Robb ihn ausgetrickst hat und unbemerkt mit mehreren Tausend Reitern nach Schnellwasser unterwegs ist. Jaime ist unterdessen gelangweilt von der Belagerung und reitet einige Male mit nur ein paar Hundert Männern aus, um Banditen zu jagen oder eine widerspenstige Festung zu stürmen. Dies macht sich Robb zunutze und lockt Jaime in eine Falle: in der Schlacht im Wisperwald schlägt Robb Jaime und nimmt ihn, 100 Ritter und ein Dutzend Adelige gefangen. Als die Niederlage schon feststeht, versucht Jaime, sich zu Robb durchzukämpfen, um ihn zum Zweikampf herauszufordern. Dabei erschlägt er Torrhen Karstark, Eddard Karstark und Daryn Hornwald. Einige der Nordmänner wollen Jaime sofort hinrichten, aber Robb erkennt seinen Wert als Geisel und lässt ihn streng bewachen. In der folgenden Schlacht der Lager können die Starks die Belagerung von Schnellwasser auflösen und den Westmännern eine zweite empfindliche Niederlage beibringen. Lord Tywin erhält die Nachrichten in seinem Lager beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Während Tyrion die Verteidigung der Hauptstadt organisiert und Robbs Friedensbedingungen durch Ser Cleos Frey entgegennimmt, plant er eine Befreiungsaktion, indem er Ser Cleos 100 Rotröcke unter dem Kommando von Vylarr mit auf dessen Rückreise gibt, unter denen sich ein Schauspieler, ein Dieb, ein Mörder und ein Giftmischer befinden, die sich in Schnellwasser absetzen und Jaime befreien sollen. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Tyrion schickt einen Dieb, einen Giftmischer, einen Schauspieler und einen Mörder mit Ser Cleos Frey, 100 Rotröcken und dem Friedensangebot von Cersei Lennister nach Schnellwasser zurück. Die Männer warten und beobachten drei Tage lang die Situation in der Burg, dann befreien sie Jaime aus seiner Zelle. Fast wären sie aus der Burg entkommen, dann aber kommt es doch zum Kampf, in dem Jaime ein Schwert ergattern kann, zwei Tully-Männer erschlägt und schließlich doch überrumpelt werden kann. Fortan wird er nicht mehr in einer Zelle im Turm, sondern im tiefsten Verlies der Burg an die Wand gekettet gefangen gehalten. Nachdem Catelyn Tully Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Söhne Bran und Rickon erhält, sucht sie Jaime im Verlies auf und handelt mit ihm einen Deal aus: er berichtet ihr seine Rolle im Fenstersturz Brans und erhält dafür Informationen über den aktuellen Stand im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Catelyn befreit Jaime heimlich aus dem Verlies von Schnellwasser und schickt Brienne und Ser Cleos Frey mit ihm fort, um Jaime nach Königsmund zu eskortieren, wo Brienne ihn gegen Sansa Stark und Arya Stark eintauschen soll. Sie rudern von Schnellwasser aus auf einem Boot den Roten Arm flussabwärts. Als sie von einer Flussgaleere unter dem Kommando von Ser Robin Ryger eingeholt werden, klettert Brienne auf eine Felskante und zerstört die Galeere, indem sie einen Felsen löst. Jaime, der sich die ganze Fahrt über über Brienne lustig gemacht hat, um sie zu provozieren, hilft ihr plötzlich, wieder ins Boot zu gelangen, obwohl er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sie loszuwerden. Sie reisen weiter den Fluss abwärts bis zum Gasthaus zum knienden Mann, wo sie das Boot und drei Golddrachen gegen drei Pferde eintauschen, mit denen sie weiterreiten. Brienne durchschaut eine Falle, die der Mann, der kein Gastwirt ist, ihr stellen wollte, was Jaime ihr nicht zugetraut hätte. Bei der nächsten Rast streiten die beiden über die Ehre, die ein Ritter haben sollte. Dabei versucht Jaime, Brienne zu provozieren, damit sie sich ihm nähert und er ihren Dolch ziehen kann, doch sie lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. In der folgenden Nacht träumt er von dem Tag, als er Aerys erschlug. Sie erreichen Jungfernteich, das allerdings verlassen ist, sodass Brienne den Weg nach Dämmertal einschlägt. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden die drei zunächst von Bogenschützen aus einem Hinterhalt beschossen, wobei Ser Cleos stirbt. Brienne und Jaime streiten nun darüber, ob Jaime Cleos' Schwert nehmen soll oder nicht, und es entbrennt ein langwieriger Zweikampf, der erst beendet wird, als sie von einer Gruppe Tapferer Kameraden entdeckt und gefangen genommen werden. Ihr Anführer Urswyck bringt sie zu Vargo Hoat, der Jaime als erstes seine Schwerthand abschlagen lässt. Urswyck hängt Jaime seine abgetrennte Hand an einem Hanfseil befestigt um den Hals und er wird zu Brienne auf das Pferd gebunden, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr halten kann. Zunächst verliert er jeden Lebensmut, dann aber bringt Brienne ihn dazu, weiterleben zu wollen, um sich eines Tages zu rächen. Auf dem Weg durch die Flusslande rettet er Brienne vor einer Vergewaltigung und erhält dafür schmerzhafte Prügel. In Harrenhal angekommen empfängt Lord Roose Bolton ihn höflich, berichtet ihm von der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser und dem neuen Bündnis zwischen Haus Lennister und Haus Tyrell und lässt ihn von Qyburn versorgen, der ihm zudem weitere Neuigkeiten aus dem Reich berichtet. Der will eigentlich Jaimes ganzen Arm amputieren, doch Jaime lässt sich stattdessen ohne Betäubung lediglich den Wundbrand an seinem Stumpf wegschneiden. Jaime will Frieden mit Brienne schließen und erzählt ihr die wahre Geschichte vom Tod Aerys II. Targaryens und dessen Plan, Königsmund mit Seefeuer zu zerstören. Später speisen sie mit Lord Bolton, der ihnen erklärt, dass er Jaime mit einer Eskorte nach Königsmund schicken wird, falls er ein gutes Wort für ihn bei seinem Vater einlegen wird trotz der Verstümmelung. Brienne hingegen soll Vargo Hoats Gefangene bleiben. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen In der Nacht vor der Abreise schickt Qyburn ihm Pia in sein Schlafgemach, und obwohl Jaime angetan ist von dem Mädchen, schickt er sie wieder fort, weil er Cersei treu bleiben will. Am nächsten Tag wird die Eskorte angeführt von Stahlbein Walton, außerdem reist Qyburn mit nach Königsmund. Jaimes Fieber bleibt zunächst, aber immerhin droht keine Gefahr mehr, dass er seinen ganzen Arm verliert. In der ersten Nacht hat er einen Albtraum, in dem Cersei sein Vater und Brienne vorkommen, und er entscheidet sich spontan, Walton dazu zu zwingen, ihn mit der Eskorte zurück nach Harrenhal zu begleiten. Dort rettet er Brienne aus der Bärengrube und bringt Vargo Hoat dazu, ihn und Brienne gehen zu lassen, weil die Nordmänner in der Überzahl sind. Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund erfahren sie im Scheckenwald von Ser Bertram Biengraben von der Roten Hochzeit, und einen Tag vor Ankunft in der Stadt von der Purpurnen Hochzeit und Joffreys Tod, der Jaime seltsamerweise kalt lässt. In Königsmund angekommen treffen Ser Loras Tyrell und Brienne im Hof aufeinander. Als Loras sein Schwert zieht und Brienne zum Zweikampf auffordert, geht Jaime dazwischen und befiehlt Loras, sein Schwert wieder wegzustecken, woraufhin Loras Brienne des Mordes anklagt. Jaime lässt Brienne in eine Turmzelle bringen, um Loras zu beruhigen. Als erstes sucht er Cersei in der Königlichen Septe auf. Sie haben zunächst leidenschaftlichen Sex neben dem aufgebahrten Leichnam Joffreys, doch als Jaime ihr von seinen Plänen erzählt, offen mit ihr als Schwester zusammenleben zu wollen, wie es im Haus Targaryen immer schon üblich war, erklärt sie die Idee für verrückt und schickt ihn fort. Bei seinem Vater erfährt Jaime von der Eroberung von Harrenhal und Vargo Hoats Schicksal, dann erklärt ihm Tywin seine neuesten Pläne: er will, dass Jaime aus der Königsgarde austritt, damit er sein Erbe in Casterlystein antreten kann, Tommen soll ihn als Mündel begleiten, damit er möglichst weit von Cersei weg aufwächst, Cersei soll neu vermählt werden, eventuell mit Oberyn Martell, und Jaime soll Margaery Tyrell heiraten. Jaime widersetzt sich vehement, da er seinen Dienst in der Königsgarde nicht aufgeben will. Tywin erwidert, dann sei er nicht mehr sein Sohn, sondern nur noch Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde. Jaime ruft die Ritter der Königsgarde zu einem Treffen im Turm der Schwerter zusammen. Dort liest er zunächst im Weißen Buch über Ser Barristan Selmy und empfindet sein Leben im Vergleich als mickrig. Nachdem die Geschworenen Brüder eingetroffen sind, befiehlt er Ser Boros Blount, ab nun Tommens Vorkoster zu sein, was diesen erzürnt. Auch die anderen Geschworenen Brüder versucht er, hart anzugehen und an ihre Pflichten zu erinnern, was bei Ser Balon Swann gut funktioniert, bei Ser Meryn Trant weniger, aber bei Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel auf eine Wand aus Arroganz stößt. Immerhin kann er erreichen, dass sich Ser Loras Tyrell dazu bereit erklärt, Brienne in ihrer Turmzelle zu besuchen und sich ihre Version der Mordnacht an Renly anzuhören, um sich ein neues Urteil zu bilden. Jaime ist angeödet von seinem Platz im Kleinen Rat, und er entschuldigt sich und zieht sich zurück. In seinen Gemächern wartet Cersei auf ihn, die ihn vergeblich zu überreden versucht, aus der Königsgarde auszutreten, um Tywin zu besänftigen, damit er sie nicht aus Königsmund fortschickt. Als sich Jaime ihrem Vorschlag und auch ihren Annäherungsversuchen verweigert, wird sie zornig und macht sich über seinen Zustand lustig. Am Ende des Tages beauftragt er Brienne von Tarth, Sansa Stark vor Cerseis Häschern zu finden und sie an einen sicheren Platz zu bringen. Dazu schenkt er ihr das Schwert Eidwahrer, das sein Vater und sein Onkel eigentlich ihm geschenkt haben, um ihn aufzumuntern. Jaime übt in aller Heimlichkeit mit Ser Addam Marbrand mit dem Schwert, bezieht aber fürchterliche Prügel und muss sich eingestehen, dass er seine Kampffähigkeit gänzlich verloren hat. In der Nacht vor der geplanten Hinrichtung befreien Varys und Jaime Tyrion aus der Schwarzen Zelle. Bevor sie sich verabschieden, gesteht Jaime Tyrion, dass er ihn auf Druck seines Vaters Zeit seines Lebens angelogen habe und Tysha in Wirklichkeit gar keine Prostituierte gewesen sei, sondern tatsächlich ein einfaches Bauernmädchen, das sich in Tyrion verliebt hatte. Wütend schlägt Tyrion ihm ins Gesicht und schwört, dass er sich eines Tages an ihm, Cersei und Tywin rächen werde. Dann erzählt er Jaime von Cerseis Affären mit Osmund Schwarzkessel und Lancel Lennister und behauptet im Zorn, er habe Joffrey getötet, weil er ein schrecklicher König geworden wäre. Jaime dreht sich ihne ein weiteres Wort um und so trennen sich ihre Wege. Wenig später tötet Tyrion Tywin, bevor er auf einem Schiff nach Essos flieht. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Er untersucht bereits den Geheimgang hinter Lord Tywins Kamin, als Cersei im Mordzimmer eintrifft. Als Cersei ihn drängt, Hand des Königs zu werden, bezeichnet er das für einen Witz und sagt ihr, er werde nicht regieren. Cersei entgegnet, dass sie selbst regieren werde, woraufhin Jaime sagt, dass man in dem Falle Tommen und die Sieben Königslande bemitleiden müsse, wofür er eine Ohrfeige kassiert, bevor Ser Kevan sie rügt, vor der Leiche ihres Vaters zu streiten. Jaime stellt zur Tarnung Nachforschungen an, obwohl er weiß, dass der verschwundene Kerkermeister Rugen in Wirklichkeit Varys ist. Er steht als Ehrenwache beim Leichnam seines Vaters in der Großen Septe von Baelor und hat Cersei geschworen, sieben Tage und sieben Nächte durchzuhalten. Nach den ersten Andachten besucht Cersei ihn in der Nacht als Schankmädchen verkleidet und bittet ihn erneut, sie nicht im Stich zu lassen und Hand des Königs zu werden, doch Jaime bleibt bei seiner Entscheidung. Am nächten Morgen findet eine weitere Totenandacht statt, bei der sich Tommen vor dem ganzen Hof an der Bahre des stark verwesten Leichnams seines Großvaters übergibt und aus der Septe läuft. Jaime eilt ihm hinterher und beruhigt ihn, doch als Cersei erscheint, schimpft sie mit Tommen. Als sie allein sind, schlägt Jaime ihr vor, Lord Maes zu bitten, Sturmkap für sie zu erobern, um ihm zu schmeicheln und ihn aus der Stadt zu schicken. Dazu solle sie ruhig Tommen mit Margaery vermählen. Wenig später heiraten Margaery und Tommen im kleineren Rahmen: nach der Zeremonie in der Königlichen Septe findet eine Feier im Kleinen Saal statt. Nach sieben Gängen und ein wenig Gesang eröffnet das Brautpaar den Tanz. Anschließend tanzen die Gäste, wobei Cersei sich von niemandem auffordern lässt, nicht einmal von Jaime. Stattdessen macht sie sich wieder einmal über seinen Stumpf lustig. Als Cersei später den Turm der Hand mit Seefeuer verbrennen lässt, möchte sie dem Feuer noch etwas länger zusehen als die anderen Gäste. Jaime will sie nicht alleine draußen lassen, also bestimmt sie Ser Osmund, bei ihr zu bleiben. Als Jaime versucht, zwischen Ser Kevan und Cersei zu vermitteln, bleibt sein Onkel hart und sagt, seine Bedingungen seien dieselben geblieben, falls er Hand des Königs werden soll. Dabei gibt er zu verstehen, dass er über ihr Verhältnis Bescheid weiß. Cersei schickt indes wie von Jaime vorgeschlagen Lord Maes und Lord Mathis Esch nach Sturmkap und behält nur 2000 Lennister-Veteranen in Königsmund, die von Lord Paxters Flotte nach Drachenstein gebracht werden sollen. Die restlichen Westmänner schickt sie zurück in ihre Heimat, und am Tag der Abreise inszeniert sie sich und Tommen gekonnt in deren Lager. Nachdem Jaime reumütig verschiedenen Rittern im Hof des Roten Bergfried beim Tjost-Training zugesehen hat, sucht er Cersei auf. Taena von Myr ist bei ihr, während Cersei wieder einmal betrunken ist, was in letzter Zeit häufiger vorkommt. Unter vier Augen erklärt sie ihm, wen sie in den Kleinen Rat zu berufen beabsichtigt: Lord Hallyn oder Lord Orton Sonnwetter als Hand des Königs, Auran Wasser als Meister der Schiffe und dazu noch Qyburn, einen verbannten Maester, der einst Vargo Hoat gedient hat. Jaime ist entsetzt über diese Auswahl, aber Cersei lässt sich nicht umstimmen, sondern jagt Jaime stattdessen hinaus. Im Turm der Weißen Schwerter unterhält sich Jaime mit Ser Loras über vergangene Ritter der Königsgarde, wobei ihn Ser Kriston Kraut besonders beeindruckt, denn er war der "Königsmacher". Für Cerseis erste Ratssitzung mit dem neuen Rat lässt sich Jaime entschuldigen, da er sich eine neue Hand vom Waffenschmied anpassen lässt. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin In Königsmund beauftragt Cersei Jaime zusehends mit unnötigen Aufgaben, weil er ihr lästig wird. Als Tommen sich in den Kopf setzt, von Loras Tyrell im Tjost unterwiesen zu werden und aufmüpfig gegenüber Cersei wird, findet Jaime das belustigend, was Cersei zusätzlich ärgert. Cersei entschließt sich dazu, Jaime eine Zeit lang loszuwerden und schickt ihn mit einem kleinen Heer nach Westen, damit er die Belagerung von Schnellwasser beendet. Auch in Harrenhal soll er für Ordnung sorgen. Das Heer ist knapp 1000 Mann stark, und am ersten Abend erreichen sie Heufurt. Seine neuen Knappen sind Josmyn Peckelden, Garrett Paege und Luis Peiper. Beim Abendessen mit dem Kastellan der Burg trägt Jaime zum ersten Mal seine neue goldene Handprothese. Als sie über Tyrek reden, fällt Jaime auf, dass vielleicht Varys hinter dem Verschwinden stecken könnte, da er ein Motiv hätte. Später in der Nacht übt er zum ersten Mal mit Ser Ilyn Payn mit Tunrierschwertern, doch obwohl der Henker schlecht kämpft, schlägt er Jaime gleich mehrere Male. Ab nun wiederholen sie die Übungen jeden Abend. In Sauhorn erfährt Jaime, dass Ser Amory Lorch das Land verwüstet hat und danach erst die Wölfe und dann Männer von Haus Karstark folgten. In Harrenhal lässt sich Jaime die Überreste von Vargo Hoat zeigen und befiehlt, seinen Kopf im Götterauge versenken zu lassen. Dann erklärt Jaime der Garnison, die aus den Überresten von Ser Gregors Männern besteht, dass Ser Bonifer Hastig Harrenhal für die Krone regieren werde, bis Lord Petyr Baelish seinen Anspruch geltend macht. Da Ser Bonifer Gregors Männer allerdings nicht in der Burg behalten will, nimmt Jaime sie in seiner kleinen Armee auf. Dann lässt er sich die Gefangenen zeigen, und als er Ser Wylis Manderly erklärt, dass er nach Weißwasserhafen zurückkehren soll, bricht dieser wie ein Mädchen in Tränen zusammen. Später speisen Jaime und Ser Bonifer gemeinsam, und der fromme Ritter erklärt, dass er weder Ser Gregors Männer noch Pia in der Burg haben will, woraufhin Jaime zustimmt, sie alle mitzunehmen. Am Ende des Tages geht er zur Bärengrube, wo er überraschenderweise Ser Ronnet Connington trifft, der ihm erzählt, wie er einst Brienne von Tarth heiraten sollte, sie aber wegen ihrer Hässlichkeit abgelehnt habe. Da er sich ununterbrochen über sie lustig macht, schlägt Jaime ihm schließlich mit seiner goldenen Hand ins Gesicht und fordert ihn auf, sie bei ihrem richtigen Namen zu nennen. Noch bevor sie wieder von Harrenhal aufbrechen, lässt Jaime einen von Ser Gregors Männern köpfen, weil er Pia vergewaltigen wollte, eine der Bediensteten der Burg. Der Mann behauptet, dass er und seine Männer das Mädchen schon Hunderte Mal vergewaltigt hätten. Als Jaime mit seiner kleinen Armee auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser vor Burg Darry Halt macht, haben Lancel und Amerei Frey bereits geheiratet. Lancel hat mit dem Wiederaufbau der Burg bereits Fortschritte gemacht, lebt seit Neuestem ein sehr frommes Leben und betet viel. Jaime erlaubt Josmyn Peckelden, Pia in seinem Gemach zu verführen, trägt ihm aber auf, lieb zu ihr zu sein. Beim Festessen am Abend lässt sich Lancel entschuldigen, weil er lieber in der Septe fasten will, doch als Jaime ihn dort später aufsucht, erwartet er ihn bereits. Lancel gesteht Jaime seine Beteiligung beim Mord an Robert, seine Affäre mit Cersei und dass er sie dem Hohen Septon gebeichtet habe, was erklärt, warum dieser sterben musste. Dann erklärt Lancel, dass er am kommenden Tag Darry verlassen werde und sich in Königsmund den Söhnen des Kriegers anschließen wolle. Bei seinem Abschied aus Darry erklärt Amerei Jaime, dass die Ehe aufgelöst wird, und ihre Verwandtschaft sieht ihn wegen der Ehrbeleidigung ihrer Familie zornig an. Einen Tagesmarsch vor Schnellwasser erscheint Jaimes Vetter Ser Dawen Lennister, der die Belagerung kommandiert, in Jaimes Lager. Er berichtet von den unangenehmen Freys und der festgefahrenen Situation vor der Burg. Jaime hat vor, Ser Brynden Tully ein großzügiges Angebot zu machen, denn insgeheim fühlt er sich immer noch an seinen Eid Catelyn gegenüber gebunden. Vor Schnellwasser angekommen besucht ihn als Erste seine Tante Genna Lennister zusammen mit ihrem Gemahl Emmon Frey, dem neuen Lord von Schnellwasser. Jaime berichtet von Tyrions Vatermord und erzählt den beiden, ihr Sohn Cleos sei heldenhaft und tapfer gestorben. Dann weist er Emmons Forderungen zurück und ruft ihm in Erinnerung, dass zukünftig Harrenhal über die Flusslande herrschen werde. Unter vier Augen bereden Jaime und Genna dann die aktuelle Politik Cerseis, und Genna erzählt Jaime einiges über seinen Vater und dessen Geschwister. Genna sorgt sich, da Tyrion ihrer Meinung nach der einzige Lennister sei, der das politische Geschick Tywins geerbt habe. Ser Brynden nimmt die Aufforderung Jaimes an, sich mit ihm auf der Zugbrücke zu einer Unterredung zu, weist dann aber alle Angebote Jaimes zurück. Als Jaime ihn fragt, ob es überhaupt Bedingungen gebe, die er akzeptieren würde, sagt Brynden, dass es die nicht gebe und dass er lediglich Jaimes faule Ausreden hören wollte, aber selbst hierin habe Jaime ihn erwartungsgemäß enttäuscht. Jaime hält einen Kriegsrat ab und hört sich an, was seine Hauptleute zu sagen zu haben, doch es gibt nur Streit zwischen den Flusslords und den Freys. Nach dem Kriegsrat sucht Jaime zusammen mit Ser Ilyn und Ser Layl Edmure an seinem Galgen auf. Als der betrunkene Ryman Frey mit einem Freudenmädchen im Arm erscheint, entlässt Jaime ihm aus seinem Kommando und übergibt es dessen Sohn Edwyn. Jaime befreit Edmure dann überraschenderweise und entlässt ihn in die Freiheit, damit er Brynden zur Aufgabe bringt. Andernfalls droht Jaime, die Burg zu stürmen und sie schleifen zu lassen. Edmure öffnet die Tore der Burg dann nach einem Tag, aber nach der dann folgenden Unordnung bemerkt Jaime erst am nächsten Morgen, dass Ser Brynden geflohen ist. Jaime schickt Ser Addam und Ser Dermot auf die Jagd nach ihm, hat aber wenig Hoffnung. Emmon nimmt derweil die Burg in Besitz und verfügt über eine Garnison von 200 Männern. Jaime schickt Edmure zusammen mit Lady Sybelle Spezer und Jeyne Westerling nach Casterlystein. Jaime erfährt von Ser Rymans Tod durch die Geächteten und entlässt die Flusslords in ihre Heimatburgen. Bei seinen nächtlichen Übungen mit Ser Ilyn bemerkt er eine leichte Verbesserung, aber ein guter Schwertkämpfer ist er dadurch trotzdem noch nicht. Ihn plagen weiterhin seine Gefühle Cersei gegenüber, und er beschließt, sie aus der Politik und von Tommen herauszudrängen. Dann erreicht ihn ihr Hilfegesuch nach wegen ihrer Gefangennahme und er beschließt, es zu ignorieren. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Jaime erscheint unangemeldet in Lord Jonos Brackens Pavillon während der Belagerung von Rabenbaum und überrascht ihn beim Liebesspiel mit Hilda. Jaime erklärt, dass er die Belagerung sofort beenden wolle und handelt Bedingungen aus. Lord Jonos fordert eine Menge Land, die Lord Tywin ihm versprochen hat, aber Jaime entgegnet, dass er die Schwarzhains nicht besiegt habe, sondern nur belagert. Dann reitet Jaime nach Rabenbaum und verhandelt auch mit Lord Tytos Schwarzhain. Er verlangt, dass dieser einem Teil der Gebietsforderungen der Brackens nachgibt und lässt sich dazu überreden, nicht Lord Tytos' einzige Tochter Bethyna Schwarzhain, sondern seinen Drittgeborenen Hoster Schwarzhain als Geisel zu akzeptieren.Auch Lord Jonos soll eine seiner Töchter nach Königsmund schicken. Von Rabenbaum aus reitet Jaime nach Süden, doch als sie Hellerbaum erreichen, haben sich die Bewohner in ihrer Festung versteckt und weigern sich, das Tor zu öffnen. Jaime will aber keinen Kampf und weist seine Männer an, in den leeren Häusern zu übernachten. Kurz vor Mitternacht erscheinen zwei Späher und bringen Brienne von Tarth, die zehn Jahre älter aussieht und verwundet wurde. Sie legt ihre Hand auf Eidwahrer, dann behauptet sie Sansa gefunden zu haben, doch müsse Jaime alleine mit ihr kommen, denn sonst würde Sandor Clegane sie töten. In Königsmund erfährt Lord Regent Kevan Lennister, dass Jaime alleine mit einer Frau von seinem Gefolge fortgeritten ist, und er vermutet, dass es sich um Brienne von Tarth handeln könnte. Kurz nach dem Bußgang Cerseis durch Königsmund wird Ser Kevan ermordet, während Jaime immer noch verschollen ist. Familie Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Lennister Lennister, Jaime Lennister, Jaime Lennister, Jaime Kategorie:Wächter des Ostens Lennister, Jaime Lennister, Jaime Lennister, Jaime